


Calculus

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Original Sins [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animated GIFs, Barely Legal, Classroom Sex, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, I do not own the gifs, I make no money from this, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Own the words not the images, PORN gifs, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Daphne really is smart, especially when it comes to math.  But when she ends up in Mr. Rigby's class, she can't seem to pay attention to the lecture.  After failing a test, he decides to help her.  And ends up giving her some special attention.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Sins [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289966
Comments: 27
Kudos: 709





	Calculus

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toe into the gif using. Let's hope I don't get a complaint. Obviously I don't own any of these. I scour the internet for gifs without faces as much as possible. These are just to enhance the story, for a bit of fun. That's what this site is for and I'm not profiting from this. It's all as anonymous as I can possibly make it.

Daphne was absolutely mortified when she got back her most recent Calculus test. A dismal fifty-four percent and a note saying ‘see me after class’ written in judgmental red in the top corner. She’d tried so hard and fallen so far from the grade she wanted or the grade she realistically expected.

What was mortifying about it was that she was actually good at math. She could have opted for something easier like Statistics for her senior year, but she opted for Calculus. She enjoyed the challenges and the accomplished feeling that came with understanding complicated equations. But that was before she found out her class would be taught by the new math teacher, Mr. Rigby.

He had started at her high school last year and immediately became the collective wet dream of every girl and thirty percent of the guys. He was young and built, with a constant five o’clock shadow, and tousled dark hair. It didn’t help that he was so kind and benevolent as a teacher as well. He was stern, yet helpful. Professional, yet convivial. And everything about him absolutely enamored Daphne to the point of embarrassing distraction.

She couldn’t concentrate on a word he said because she was too busy watching the way his lips moved. She couldn’t remember any formula on the board because she was focused on the veins in his prominent forearms under his rolled-up sleeves. Her notes became doodles of half-smiles and perfectly arched dark eyebrows.

When the last bell rang, Daphne steadfastly averted her eyes to the failing exam in her hands when she went to Mr. Rigby’s desk as the other students filed out, ready for the weekend.

“Daphne, don’t look so glum.” His soft voice almost shook her resolve not to meet his eyes. “I’m not going to lecture you. I just want to talk to you. Figure out what wen on while you were taking this test. You’re one of the most avid students I’ve got, and I know you’re one of the few who actually enjoys this subject.”

Daphne searched her head for an excuse. A story. Something plausible. But all she could think about was the truth. She still didn’t look at him. “I’m sorry, Mr. Rigby. I’m really trying, but… it’s been harder to concentrate this year, and…”

Mr. Rigby shushed her as tears wells in her eyes and guided her to sit down at the desk closest to his. “Don’t cry, Daphne, it’s not that bad, I promise. I know senior year can be really stressful, especially when you’re taking challenging subjects. But I also know that you want the challenge and you want to learn and do well. It’s my job to help you with that.”

Daphne sniffled quietly and wiped at the lone tear that had fallen down her cheek. She was still staring at that red ‘see me after class’ on her paper. “How?”

“Well, we could start with you meeting my eyes.”

With a shy blush, Daphne lifted her eyes to see him earnestly looking at her. Patient, kind, helpful. It made her want to kiss his thoughtful lips. But she couldn’t. She had to bite her lower lip to hold back.

“There we go,” he said with a kind smile. “Now, is your parent waiting to pick you up?”

She shook her head. “No. I live close by, so I walk.”

“Okay, then how about we start working on this now?” he suggested. He shifted her test closer to her with a finger on the first wrong answer she had. “Why don’t you pick out the five questions on here that you feel you struggled with the most, and I’ll take you through them step by step right now? Then, over the weekend, I want you to redo and correct the rest on your own and bring them in on Monday for some extra credit to go against your grade.”

Daphne couldn’t agree fast enough. She borrowed a pencil from his desk and circled her worst problems. He was extra patient with her and had more time for detailed questions and applications. She put a thousand percent more effort into actually listening to his words. To his directions. He took a blue colored pen and wrote out every correction to the problems she’d chosen. He explained where she started off doing well and where she made a mistake that led to the wrong answer. He even showed her a few shortcuts that weren’t in the textbook.

“Thank you for helping me with this, Mr. Rigby,” she said earnestly.

“Slow down, we’ve got two more problems left,” he said with an easy smile. “And I know we’re technically still on campus, but school hours are over. So you can call me Patrick.”

“Okay,” Daphne whispered. She suddenly felt really warm.

“Now, for number seventeen…”

She was almost lost again as she watched his hand handle the blue pen on her paper but made sure to try and keep up. It made more sense this time around. It should have been easy the first time he discussed it in class. If only she didn’t harbor a stupid crush on her teacher.

When they were done with the last problem, she didn’t want to leave. And her skin erupted with goosebumps as Mr. Rigby’s – Patrick’s – hand casually fell on her knee.

“I knew you would get it,” he complimented. “You’ll practice when you correct the other problems. And if you have any trouble with future sections, I expect you to come and talk to me before the next test.”

“I will,” she said with the ghost of a shiver. Her knee was tingling where his fingers rested. She instinctively moved her leg closer to his touch. His palm closed over the top of her leg. “I can’t thank you enough for not just yelling at me at failing and helping me do better instead.”

He chuckled a little. “I’ve heard Mr. Zanzi can be quite… irate.”

“That’s more polite than we say it,” Daphne said. She wondered why she was lingering. Why wasn’t she gathering her things and starting the walk home? She was only torturing herself.

“Well, I’m glad most of you guys seem to enjoy my class,” he said.

“Everyone on campus likes you, Mr… Patrick,” she said with a furious blush on her face.

He cocked an eyebrow up. “Oh? Even you? Who can’t concentrate?”

_I can’t concentrate because I like you,_ Daphne said to herself. To him, she nodded emphatically, “Of course I do.”

“That’s good to hear,” he said quietly, suspect.

Daphne was just noticing that his hand on her knee had incrementally crept up her thigh. And she was growing increasingly aware of the fact that she chose to wear a skirt today. Her mind was whirling with unanswerable questions about this moment.

She opened up her mouth to say something, but he spoke over her.

“You just turned eighteen a couple weeks ago, right? I noticed some of the cards your friends gave you.”

Mouth suddenly dry, Daphne swallowed and nodded silently.

“Hmmm, weird to think that I’m only eight years older than you,” he murmured casually. “That’s not such a big gap, if you think about it.”

Daphne emphatically shook her head. “No, it’s not that big at all when you think about it.” What was going on?

She was answered when he suddenly craned his head and pressed his lips to hers in a deliciously chaste kiss. She immediately whimpered at the contact and kissed him back, trying to get their lips to move together. When he saw she wasn’t pulling away, he kissed her harder. The hand that wasn’t on her thigh, curled around the back of her neck and held her fast as his tongue dipped into her mouth. Was she dreaming?

The hand on her thigh crept further up her creamy skin until it reached the crux between her legs. Daphne shuddered as his calloused fingers brushed her over her thin panties and started stroking her.

“Is this okay, Daphne?” he roughly whispered, pulling her away from their kiss by a fist in her hair.

“Yes, Mr. Rigby,” she gasped out, already trying to force her head closer so she could kiss him again.

His fist tightened in her hair, just stinging enough for her to freeze, not enough to actually hurt. “I need you to call me Patrick. Right now, I’m not your teacher.”

“Patrick,” she whimpered as his fingers pressed into her clit. He started to rub circles into it as she started to soak the fabric.

“Good,” he groaned, taking in her pleasured expression. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this, Daphne. That would be inappropriate.”

Daphne giggled at the irony and then gasped sharply as he shoved the crotch of her panties aside and started rapturously rubbing her clit without the fabric in the way.

“God, you’re so fucking wet, baby,” he hissed as he kissed and nibbled her neck and collarbone. “Did I make you this wet?”

“Fuck yes,” she whispered. 

“Do I always make you this wet, baby?” he asked her, dipping a finger into her pussy with ease.

She keened, her hips sliding down the seat, closer to his touch. “Yes, yes, yes. That’s why I can’t concentrate in class.”

“We’ll have to work on that,” he chuckled into her skin. “But meantime, I’d like to make you cum for me right here on this desk.”

“Oh god,” she yelped as he dived into her with another finger and hooking them against a wonderful spot at the top of her pussy. His thumb continued the abuse to her clit. She felt so hot. Like she should be sweating. Se panted harshly, head bowed back as he continued to kiss her neck. She worried that she was making too much noise. Was Ms. Lobottom still in her classroom next door? Would campus security happen to walk by on their way to the tennis courts? Would they get caught?

“Fucking beautiful,” Patrick hissed into her ear, sucking on the lobe. “So tight and wet. Can’t wait to feel that on my cock.”

With a particularly hard swipe on her clit, Daphne careened into an orgasm more powerful than any she’d been able to give herself. Her mouth opened to let out a scream, but then his free hand clamped over it to smother the sound. She shrieked into his palm as his other hand stroked her pussy to work her down from her high.

When she quieted, he moved his hand from her mouth and brought his soaked fingers from her pussy to his mouth, sucking on her juices as she watched with dilated eyes. His voice was raspy and hard next he spoke. “Behind that door is the teacher’s lounge for this block,” he said, gesturing to the door behind his desk. “There’s a comfortable couch in there. I could show you while there’s no teachers crowding the place.”

As soon as he said there were no teachers around, her answer was yes. “I’d really like to see it, Patrick.”

He helped her to her feet haphazardly and started loosening his tie as he led her to the door and urged her into the room. It was a nondescript room with a table and chairs, sink and fridge, and couch pressed against the wall. Only one light lit up when he hit the switch, so it was nice and dark, but light enough to see.

Once the door closed, Patrick spun her around and crushed her body to his, slanting his mouth over hers. His tongue plunged into her mouth, playing with her gums as he led her to the couch. She was sat on it with a soft thump. And then he was on his knees in front of her. His long torso shoved itself between her thighs and her pussy throbbed for more attention.

His hands dipped under her skirt and ripped her panties down her legs. He explored her body over the rest of her clothes. And she remembered she’d gone without a bra when his fingers twirled around her nipples under her blouse. She whined and thrust her chest closer to his touch. “Oh, Patrick!”

“You tasted so good on my fingers,” he rasped in her ear. “Can I get a taste from the source?”

“You can take whatever you want,” she moaned. “Whatever you want, it’s yours.”

“I like the sound of that,” he teased her. He pulled his hands and mouth away from her and roughly shoved her thighs further apart from each other. She could feel her lower lips spread apart too as his head craned down to look at her little pink pussy. “So fucking beautiful.”

“Patrick, don’t tease me,” she begged him. “Lick me, please!”

He immediately leaned down and started licking her slit, sucking on her labia and clit like a starving man.

Her pelvis thrusted with his face as he ate her out. She had to reach up and cover her own mouth to keep her sounds in check. She couldn’t get caught and let this moment end. His tongue lapped at her cunt with a passion she never thought he’d aim at her of all people. He pulled her to his mouth, sucking on her hard. She was just about to go over the edge again when he pulled away. She whimpered sadly. He chuckled.

“I need to be inside you, Daph,” he said raggedly. He stood and laid her across the couch, holding her legs apart as her skirt hiked up and exposed her sopping pussy to his gaze again. He knelt on the couch between her legs and haphazardly undid his belt and zipper, fishing his cock out. It was girthy and long, with veins popping out, and a little precum leaking from the mushroom head. Daphne’s cunt clenched over air in anticipation of being filled by him.

“Have you done this before?” he asked, pressing the tip against her hole.

Daphne frowned. She was a virgin. Would that put him off? Should she lie? She didn’t want to lie to him. She leaned up, supporting herself on her elbows. She bit her lip as she stared up at him. “No… I’m on the pill but I haven’t had sex yet. Is that okay?”

He let out a shuddering breath and said, “Yeah, that’s great,” as the head of his cock brushed against her swollen clit. “But do you want to? Here? Now?”

“Yes!” she practically cried. “Yes, I really want to, Patrick.”

He nodded, pressing the head of his cock against her hole again. “I’m gonna start slow then. Okay?”

“Yes,” she rasped, just desperate to get on with it. This was her dream coming true.

He grunted as he swiped his cock along her slit a few times before he slowly started to sink into her.

Daphne’s head fell back against the couch cushion as her pussy was filled for the first time ever. It wasn’t pinching or painful like girls said. It was just an alien feeling to suddenly be penetrated by her first cock. “Oh god, I feel so full. How did all of that fit inside me?”

Patrick chuckled breathlessly. “Feels like your pussy was made for me, Daph. You feel okay? Can I keep going?”

“Yes, yes, keep going. Fuck me, please,” she pleaded with him.

He reared back and dragged inch by inch out of her weeping cunt before sinking smoothly back in until his hips were flush with hers. She twitched and writhed against him as he thrusted into her.

“Like feeling my cock fill you up?” he asked crudely. His words made her tighten up. “You’re so fucking hot and tight.”

“Yes, Patrick, oh my god,” Daphne moaned. “Please fuck me harder. Any way you want. Fuck me harder.”

Patrick hissed and rocked into her faster. Her head grazed the couch arm behind her, but she just reached back and dug her nails into it. He grunted and their skin slapped together. The sound was carnal and intimate and made her pussy clench until she was cumming hard on his cock.

“Fucking beautiful,” he whispered again. He pulled his dick out of her with a slick sound. Then he wrapped his hands around her and started turning her. “Get on your knees.” With his help, she obeyed. She rested her head on the couch arm now and looked back at him as he pointed the head of his cock for her gasping pussy again. “Sink back on me, baby.”

She pressed the palms of her hands down on the couch and pushed her hips back, taking his cock into her again. “Patri—Oh, god!”

“That’s it, baby,” he cooed. He squeezed the cheeks of her ass with his hands and yanked her on and off his dick with verbosity she was desperate for. He pummeled her pussy, panting loudly with her. “I’m not gonna last much longer, baby.”

She wanted all of him. She wanted him to slam into her and give her all his cum. She wanted it to fill her. She wanted to know if it was as warm or thick as his cock felt. 

Her thoughts were cut short as his rough fingers reached under her and attacked her clit again. It instantly pushed her over the edge, and she came hard. Her cunt squeezed his cock as he fucked her through and then roared with his own end. He slammed into her to the hilt and dumped string after string of hot cum into her body.

Daphne tried to catch her breath as Patrick slowly pulled out of her. She shivered as she felt some of his cum drip down her slit and pool onto the couch.

She fell into the puddle of cum and fluid, boneless. She felt the heat of Patrick’s body hovering over his back. Then his hot breath at her ear.

“This wasn’t a onetime thing, Daphne. Not for me.”

She let out a delirious giggle. “I’m so fucking happy to hear you say that. Because this wasn’t a onetime thing for me either.”

With all said and done, he gave her another sweet, chaste kiss.


End file.
